Time of dying
by Shiru Tsukimoto
Summary: Kameko the creeper meets Katsu. That surely won't end well. There was and will be tears, blood, revenge and mob talker stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first story. I'm not going to spoil anything.**

**The title is based off the song ''Time of dying'' by Three days grace.**

**Read on.**

* * *

_Kameko's point of view._

This is a nice place. It was a big mistake to go out on the day,through. I was in a jungle where my fellow creepers could find me. I had no idea that the Mob Hunters were out there, searching. I didn't listen to my friends. They told me not to go out. I'll probably die now.

These Hunters could at least kill me swiftly, but they left me here to go through a lot of pain. If only somebody could save me. The first Hunter is sitting on a rock, guarding. Suddenly, I hear shuffling in the bushes. The Hunter turns. There's a teleporting sound behind him, but nobody is there. He chickens out and runs away.

A girl runs out of the bushes. She has cat ears, brown hair, a green hoodie, blue jean shorts and a striped shirt. Similar to me. I noticed her metal arm and a hole in the place of her right eye. She notices that and puts on a bandage to cover it.

Will she kill me? The thought raises my hopes, but she stabs me with a syringe. It didn't do much except lower my pain a little bit. I can hear yelling. The girl climbs some vines, runs into a treehouse and places me on a wool block. She puts on some bandages. I stopped bleeding a while ago. ''Do you want cake?'' She asks. ''Uh, sure.'' I answer

. She hands me a plate of cake. I begin eating the cake while she disappears through some vines. Just after she disappears, someone enters the treehouse. He looks about two or three years older than the girl. He has a black shirt, blue jean shorts and semi-long black hair. ''Hello!'' I say, cheerfully. As I say that, the girl runs in angrily.

''Chill, Kazuka. She just greeted me.'' The boy said. So that's her name. Kazuka. I remember the name from somewhere. I'm sure that I remember it.

''_Kazuka, behind you!'' He yelled. She quickly dodged a TNT behind her. ''You won't dodge this!'' I yelled, throwing a TNT at her right side. It caught her eye and her arm. She shrieked in pain. Her face and right side were covered in blood that was quickly spreading. The boy pulled her up on a tree. She was crying. _

Why did she save me then? Why didn't she let me to die there? Maybe it was kindness, maybe she was a Mob Hunter planning something. Then it hit me. Maybe she wanted revenge? Maybe she wanted me to suffer the pain she did?

_You are now Kazuka._

I look at the girl angrily. I don't want anyone flirting with Scourge. Yes, maybe I am not his girlfriend, but I don't want any girls to get him. Especially not the girl who brought me only pain and suffering. ''Scourge,let's go to the town.'' I say, hoping to get away from the girl. Scourge agrees. We walk out from the house.

As I walk out, I shoot a glare at the girl. Scourge teleports on a tree next to us. I jump and grab the vine hanging from the tree branch. Under the tree stood a house. I climb down and look around. There is everyone. I walk up to a market. ''How much do you want for a syringe of creeper blood?'' I ask the young girl standing at the clerk. ''That's very rare stuff, miss.'' She answers. ''I don't have anything to give you. Check some other markets.''

_You're Kameko again._

I eat some more cake and go out. There's a Mob Hunter down the tree. I point my hand at him, but no TNT is coming out. Only smoke. I run into the treehouse and start searching for a book. It's on a bookshelf. I quickly open it and read out loud.

''If even a drop of creeper blood is taken out, the creeper's ablities won't work for a month. If someone injects it in themselves, they will get the ablities and the creeper's ablities will no longer work.'' Then I remember. Revenge, syringe. She wanted me to be powerless, just in case.

Kazuka wants to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I post two chapters in a row- seems legit.**

**READ ON!**

* * *

_You are now Kazuka_

I walk into the trade center. ''How much do you want for a syringe of creeper blood?'' I ask the person. ''I'll give you ten diamonds and a collar. Use it on whoever- or whatever - you want. '' He answers, handing me ten diamonds, a taser and a collar. I smile. There were a few possiblities. I could use the collar on the creeper.

She's really annoying- her creeper hoodie, her smily face, her cheerfulness. I was the same as that before I got exploded. It just reminds me of my past, my friends leaving me. That's the reason why I want the creeper gone.

I could use the collar on a girl that's appearing around the jungle. She isn't normal. She's half skeleton. The Mob Hunters want her dead. Maybe I could make an agreement with her, give her the collar? Nope. She could use it on me.

I could use it on the pesky iron golem,living in a village not much far away from us. The villagers are keeping my sister, Kasumi. When I tried to rescue her, that almost got Scourge killed. By that iron golem.

I could use it on the Snow golem. I tried to get some food and she shot a snowball at me. That snowball hit me in the eye so now I almost got myself killed by the Snow golem. I don't want to be known as a weakling. I don't want to get killed by one.

I could use it on an Enderman. I could then be the same as Scourge. I won't need to jump around the jungle. I could take as much blood as I want. I could become half-ender. The Enderman- or Endergirl in this case- wasn't your average, shy, kind Endergirl. No, she was a rude b*tch without a proper reason. I was rude in school two years ago, but I had a reason.

I ran and climbed up a tree, laughing like a maniac. Scourge teleported along. I ran into my home. Once I stepped in, the creeper girl yelled at me. ''WHY DID YOU TAKE MY POWERS OUT?'' She yelled angrily. This was actually supposed to happen. I already have a plan.

''Oh hell no. I didn't do anything to your powers!'' I yelled back. That was a huge lie, but she can't know if I'm lying, can she?

I tased her and she fell at the bed. I was planning this along the way and it worked perfectly. ''Let's go get Kasumi back.'' I said to Scourge. ''I mean, I'll go. You can sleep or whatever.'' He smiles and jumps at the bed. I run out with a syringe in my pocket. The village isn't far away.

Shortly after, I run into the village. The iron golem tries to stop me but I tase her. In one of the houses, there's another. I tase her too and wake Kasumi up. the villagers are trying to stop me. Everything's going too fast. I run, trying to keep Kasumi awake. We run to our house and I give her some cake and water. When I turn around, Scourge's dancing and jumping on the bed.

I look at him weirdly. He notices me and stops jumping. ''Uuuuuuuhhhh... Hello?'' He says. I quickly join in and start jumping on another bed. Kameko wakes up. She talks to Kasumi. ''Are... Are they high or something?''

* * *

**Woo. Nice chapter, yah.**

**IF you want to add a character:**

**PM me if you're an user of .**

**Review if you're a guest.**

**The forms are here.**

**If you'll be a mob hunter-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Fav. mobs:**

**Mobs you hunt:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**And if you'll be a mob:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Fav. mobs:**

**Least fav. mobs:**

**Friends: **

**Enemies:**

**Mob type:**

**For other stuff:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Fav. mobs:**

**Least fav. mobs:**

**Friends: **

**Enemies:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm BAAAACK**

**I'm not gonna spoil anything. If you have anything to ask, ask through PMs.**

**If you have any damn flames, DON'T POST IN THE REVIEWS! FIGHT LIKE A MAN!**

**Enjoy. All charas are accepted!**

**Yami (C) Tabuu99**

* * *

_You are now Kaori._

I'm starving right now. That problem will get solved when I get back to my sister, but I don't know WILL I find her. She lives in a jungle far away, and I'm in the taiga biome. I found a collar in a cave, maybe she'll find it worthy. But then I spot a figure in the distance. This is what I was scared about.

It once happened to my sister. A snowball hits me in my good eye. I hear a laugh. It's definitely that snowgirl. She's happy to have another victim. She gets closer, but somebody punches her. I wipe the snow off and see a silver-haired guy about 17 years old punching her.

''Excuse me, do you know Kazuka?'' He asked. I smile. ''Well, yep. She's my sister.'' I don't remember her looks very well ever since we were seperated. ''Let's go.'' The guy said and began walking. I followed. Soon we stumbled up to a house. I could see a few shadows there.

We climbed the vines and saw a person missing an eye arguing with a girl with a creeper hood. I immediately noticed that the person was my turned around an yelled. ''Kaori, hey!''

She hugged me. I was happy to see her after all this years. ''Who's that?'' I pointed at the girl with a creeper hood. She punched me and screamed. ''YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW-'' Kazuka punched her. ''Don't you dare to do that again!''

The creeper girl kicked me again. This time, Kazuka picked her up by the neck. ''I'm going to turn you in.'' She yelled.

_You are now Kameko._

I was mad at her. But then I noticed that the girl, Scourge, and the guy were running out. Kazuka noticed that too. It was because of the fire. It was being lit by some creepers. I smiled. But then I noticed the reason.

Even the creepers wanted to kill me?


End file.
